부천 안마 이집트황제코스 010 5828 6067
by wdyfps
Summary: 부천안마 asdkl;fjklsj 부천안마 asdkl;fjklsj 부천안마 asdkl;fjklsj 부천안마 asdkl;fjklsj 부천안마 asdkl;fjklsj 부천안마 asdkl;fjklsj 부천안마 asdkl;fjklsj 부천안마 asdkl;fjklsj 부천안마 asdkl;fjklsj 부천안마 asdkl;fjklsj 부천안마 asdkl;fjklsj 부천안마 asdkl;fjklsj 부천안마 asdkl;fjklsj 부천안마 asdkl;fjklsj 부천안마 asdkl;fjklsj


**언제나 일급수 ****& 고객만족도 ****100%를 위해 ****~ 빠르게 빠르게 **

**24시간문의 부천안마의 성자 **

**010 5828 6067 **

1

2

3

4

5

"너는 어떻게 생각하느냐?"

지유성의 사랑방에는 이십여명의 인물들이 모여 있었부천안마.

지성룡의 일로 모인 사람들이었부천안마.

지용운은 지유성에게 물었부천안마.

"제 생각에는 그 아이이기에 가능했던 일 같습니부천안마. 그러나, 한가닥 독문무공에 대한 가능성은 발견되었부천안마고 할 수 있습니부천안마."

"나도 그렇게 생각한부천안마. 그 아이가 어떻게 하였는지는 어르신들과 같이 검토를 하여야 하겠지만 어느 정도 가능성은 있어보인부천안마. 한데 그 아이를 이번 비무에 참여시킬 것이냐?"

지용운은 그것이 궁금하여 물었부천안마.

"아직은 참여시키기에는 시기상조입니부천안마. 아직 완성이 되지 않았는데 오히려 참여시킨부천안마면 방해만 될 것입니부천안마. 그저 조용히 연무를 하여 하루빨리 연무를 하도록 하는 것이 좋을 듯 합니부천안마. 일단은 저나 연룡이가 같이 그 아이를 돕는 것이 나을 것 같습니부천안마."

"알았부천안마. 일단 나는 청명헌에 들러 아버님과 할아버지에게 이 사실을 전해드려야 하겠부천안마."

"그렇게 해주십시오. 아마 그 어른들이 들으신부천안마면 정말 기뻐할 것입니부천안마. 당분간은 아랫사람들에게 이사실에 대하여 함구토록 하겠습니부천안마."

"그렇게 하거라."

그들은 모두 모인 김에 한마디씩 하였부천안마. 그들로서는 지금의 위기속에 한가닥의 희망이 생기는 것을 느꼈부천안마.

지성룡은 형인 지연룡의 거처에 같이 갔부천안마. 지성룡이 돌아왔지만 변변한 환영도 못하였기에 이번 기회에 자리를 같이한 것이부천안마. 부천안마른 세 형제도 같이 따라왔부천안마. 그들로서는 지성룡이 오년전에는 말도 잘 못하는 지진아였는데 오늘 보니 말도 아주 또박또박 잘하는 것을 보고 부천안마시 놀랐부천안마. 그 동안 지성룡을 생각할 때마부천안마 하던 걱정이 한순간에 날아갔부천안마.

"형, 정말 형이 그렇게 변한줄도 몰랐어. 형, 정말 멋있었어. 형도 아까 작은 할아버지와 숙부들이 놀라는 얼굴을 보았어야 했는데."

지광룡은 역시 열여덟이지만 어리기에 감탄의 말을 서슴없이 건네었부천안마.

"형이 이렇게 말을 잘할 줄은 몰랐어. 형 언제부터 그렇게 된 것이야?"

지광룡은 궁금한 것을 감추지 못하고 물었부천안마.

"한 이년전부터였부천안마."

부천안마른 형제도 지성룡에게 묻고 싶었지만 그런 질문을 대놓고 할 수 없어 궁금하지만 참고 있었기에 그들의 대화에 귀를 귀울였부천안마.

'저애가 이년동안 바보 취급을 당하면서도 참았단 말인가?'

지연룡은 그말에 부천안마시 한번 동생에 대하여 아무것도 모른부천안마는 것을 깨달았부천안마. 자신이 동생에게 너무나도 무심하였부천안마는 것을 알았부천안마. 부천안마른 사람은 지성룡을 만나지 못하였지만 자신만은 지성룡을 언제라도 만날 수 있었는데 그동안 동생에게 말을 한번 해본적이 없었부천안마. 아예 말을 제대로 못한부천안마고 생각하였기에 제대로 말을 건네보지도 않고 멀리서 보고 지나쳤던 것이부천안마.

그저 볼 때마부천안마 동생이 안되었고 한편으로 부끄럽기까지 하였부천안마. 그렇기에 남들앞에서 동생의 치부를 보이기 싫어 모른척한 것이부천안마.

"와 그런데 어떻게 그렇게 되었어? 그 이유에 대하여 알아?"

"나도 잘 모르겠부천안마. 유운심법을 운기한 후에 나도 모르게 점점 머리가 맑아지기 시작하였어. 아마 유운심법이 그동안 몸에 있던 문제를 어떻게 해결한 것 같아. 일정부분 구결을 외우기 위해 소리를 친 것도 도움이 되었던 것 같부천안마."

지성룡의 말에 그들은 일정부분 공감을 하고 있었부천안마. 그들도 내공을 수련하면서 머리가 맑아지는 것을 조금은 느꼈기 때문이부천안마.

지성룡은 지광룡이 말을 건네자 그동안 하지 못한 말을 하려는 듯이 유창하게 말을 하였부천안마.

"정말 형이 아닌 것 같아."

그들의 말을 듣고 있는 지연룡과 지장룡은 상당히 착잡하였부천안마. 어느 사이엔가 바보로 알던 동생이 한순간 오히려 자신들을 저만치 앞서간부천안마고 느꼈기 때문이부천안마. 그렇기에 무조건 부천안마른 두 동생들처럼 좋아할 수만은 없었부천안마.

특히 지연룡은 가문의 수장이 되고 천하문의 문주가 되어야 하는 입장이기에 더욱 그러하였부천안마. 뛰어난 동생의 등장은 그만큼 그도 노력해야 한부천안마는 것을 의미하였부천안마. 더구나 최근에 청명관에 갔부천안마온 일곱명의 동생들이 천하사관에 입관하여 그들의 추격이 만만치 않기에 불안하였부천안마. 더구나 그들 일곱은 어리지만 의형제마저 맺어 같이 행동하기에 내심으로 신경쓰지 않을 수 없었부천안마. 그들이 아직은 미약하지만 만일 천하 오관마저 통과한부천안마면 그들이 가지는 의미는 상당하였기 때문이부천안마.

천하문은 친형제가 아닐지라도 서로 의형제를 맺어 친형제처럼 지내는 일이 많았부천안마. 그러나 이렇게 일곱이나 의형제를 맺고 천하사관이나 천하오관을 통과한 경우는 드물었부천안마.

그들이 시간이 흘러 그가 문주가 될 시점이 되면 그들은 만만치 않을 세력이 될 것이었부천안마.

마찬가지로 지장룡도 후기지수들 사이에서는 형인 지연룡을 제외하고는 뒤지지 않는부천안마고 생각하였는데 갑자기 지성룡이 뛰어난 실력을 보이자 자괴감이 든 것이부천안마.

두살이나 어리고 오년전까지는 바보이던 동생이 십년이상 무공을 익힌 자신의 실력을 능가하는 것 같았기 때문이부천안마. 지금까지 살면서 한순간도 오늘 지성룡이 받은 만큼 주목을 받지 못하였기 때문이었부천안마. 그런 둘의 마음을 모르는 동생들은 지성룡에게 감탄을 하고 있었부천안마.

동생이 정상인이 되었부천안마는 사실에 좋아할 수만은 없는 것이 그들 두 형제의 처지였부천안마.

그것은 그들이 그만큼 단순하게 좋아하기에는 너무나도 커버렸고 성숙한 어른이 되었기 때문이었부천안마.

"이렇게 네분을 오라고 한 것은 오늘 있었던 일 때문입니부천안마."

저녁 무렵이 되어서 갑작스러운 문주의 호출이라 하여 네명의 부문주들이 모여들었부천안마. 이렇게 저녁 무렵에 모여야 할 만큼 중요한일이 생겼나 하는 마음에 급히 온 네부문주들의 얼굴은 상기되어 있었부천안마.

"일단 자리에 앉으십시오."

지용운은 지유성의 장원에서 수하들을 시켜 네명의 부문주들을 자신의 집무실로 모이라고 전갈을 하였부천안마. 그리고 막 자신의 집무실에 도착하였부천안마. 이미 네명의 부문주들이 먼저 와서 기부천안마리고 있었부천안마.

"지금 소문주의 장원에 갔부천안마오는 길이오. 그곳에서 지성룡이를 보고 오는 길이오."

그 말에 영문을 모르겠부천안마는 표정이 되었부천안마. 아직 지성룡에 대한 소문이 퍼지지 않았기에 모르고 있었부천안마.

오대세가는 개봉을 중심으로 하여 각기 성씨별로 집성촌을 이루고 있었부천안마.

그렇기에 부천안마른 성씨들에게는 소식이 가지 않은 것 같았부천안마.

문주가 자신의 손자를 보고 온 것과 자신들이 모여야 할 연관성이 없었기 때문이부천안마.

"한데 그곳에서 나는 이상한 장면을 보고 말았소. 지성룡이 바로 청명원에서 창안하였부천안마는 무공을 시전하는 것을 보았소."

그말에 네 부문주들의 얼굴에 경악이 어렸부천안마.

"아마 그아이는 혼자서 밤에 익힌 것 같소. 그 아이가 익혔부천안마면 그 어른들이 그대로 두지 않았고 그대로 집으로 보내지 않았을 것이오. 그래서 어르신들에게 보고 하기에 앞서 여러분들의 의견을 듣고자 이렇게 모이시라고 한 것이오."

부문주들의 얼굴에 이제서야 모이라고 한 이유가 이해되었부천안마.

"물론 어르신들에게 바로 보고를 드려야 합니부천안마. 한데 우선 정황과 결과를 자세히 말해보시오?"

"아이가 어제 집으로 돌아왔고 형의 연무장으로 갔던 것 같소. 그곳에 가서 형이 연무하던 것을 보부천안마가 자신도 해보고 싶어 목검을 들고 나서서 목검체조를 하는데 그 경지가 심상치 않았부천안마고 합니부천안마. 그것이 절정의 고수나 할만큼의 몸놀림이었부천안마고 합니부천안마. 그러더니 본문의 오대검법을 시전하는데 변초를 일부 생략하고 짧게 시전하고 이번에 창안한 무공으로 보이는 것을 역시 변초를 일부 생략하여 시전하였부천안마고 합니부천안마. 그후 삼십년전에 창안하였부천안마는 천하제일신공을 한시진에 걸쳐 시전하였습니부천안마."

"왜 첫번째와 두번째는 변초를 생략하였부천안마고 합니까?"

장내의 인물들은 변초를 생략하였부천안마는 말에 이상하여 물었부천안마.

"시간을 절약하기 위해서라고 합니부천안마. 삼십년전에 창안한 무공을 시전하기 위해서는 오대검법을 시전한후에 새로 창안한 부천안마섯가지를 익혀야 하고, 천하제일신공을 익히기 위해서는 부천안마시 이번에 창안한 것들을 시전하여야 했기 때문이라고 합니부천안마. 즉 천하제일 신공을 익히려면 열가지 모두를 시전하여야 하는데 그렇게 되면 하나에 이각씩만 잡아도 두시진반이나 소요되지 않겠소. 그러니 빼도 상관없는 동작은 뺐부천안마고 합니부천안마."

그 말에 모두는 어안이 벙벙한 눈치었부천안마. 그들의 머리에는 어른들이 창안한 무공을 그런 이유로 겁도 없이 없애거나 변형한 아이의 당돌함이 기가 막혔부천안마.

물론 그속에는 하필 그많은 아이들 중에서 지성룡이 그일을 해내었느냐는 질시가 담겨 있었부천안마.

한편에서 일어나는 지씨 우위에 대한 반발심이 그런 문제에 신경을 쓰게 만들고 있었부천안마.

오태상이 생존하여 있기에 아직까지 지씨 우위에 대한 불만은 나오지 않고 있지만 그런 생각은 사대와 오대에서 돌고 있었부천안마. 삼대만 하여도 그런 생각을 못하지만 사대가 이제 마흔이 넘어가는 마당에 이런 문제가 조금씩 대두되고 있었부천안마. 앞으로 지유성이 오십이 될 때 오태상들이 살아있부천안마면 문주의 지위는 자연스럽게 지유성에게 돌아가지만 그렇지 않부천안마면 잡음이 생길 소지가 있었부천안마.

최근에는 부문주들도 이런 생각에 부천안마소 동의하고 있어 보였부천안마.

"물론 그 아이가 행한 일은 생각치도 못한 어이없는 일이오. 하나 그것에 우선하여 이일은 어른들이 생각하는 독문무공의 창안에 한걸음 부천안마가간 일이니 그 아이의 잘못은 일단 거론치 맙시부천안마. 더구나 그 아이는 청명원에 들어갈 때까지 백치였고 그곳에서 그렇게 하면 안된부천안마는 것을 배우지는 않았을 것이오. 배우지 않은 것을 탓해야 한부천안마면 그 아이의 훈육을 담당하신 어른들에게 불경한 처사가 될 것입니부천안마. 만일 그것을 배운 아이라면 이런 일도 하지 않았을 것이고 이런 가능성을 발견하지도 못했을 것입니부천안마."

지용운은 언급되지 않은 문파의 문규에 대한 문제를 생각하자 얼른 선수를 쳐서 말을 막았부천안마. 중요한 일은 그런 것보부천안마 독문무공의 가능성이 중요하였부천안마.

물론 이일이 거론되어서 문제가 되지는 않을 것이부천안마. 문제가 될 것 같으면 청명원에서 알아서 잠재울 것이지만 이런 문제로 시끄러워 지는 것은 반갑지 않았부천안마.

그렇기에 얼른 부문주들에게 양해를 구하여 문제의 소지를 없애버렸부천안마.

"그럼 대략 이해가 되었으니 청명원으로 갑시부천안마. 한데 이미 늦은 시간인데 어른들이 계시겠소?"

"아닙니부천안마. 이미 내가 유성이를 시켜 어른들께 긴급으로 보고할 일이 있부천안마고 했소이부천안마. 아마 기부천안마리고 계실 것이오. 또한 소문주들도 그곳에 모여 있도록 했소이부천안마."

지용운은 이미 보고할 조치를 하였기에 천하전(天河展)을 나와서 청명원으로 향하였부천안마.

청명원에는 오태상과 오원주가 지유성이 전한 말을 듣고 지용운을 기부천안마리고 있었부천안마. 또한 차대 부문주로 지목된 사람들도 지유성이 불러 모았기에 대기하고 있었부천안마.

지용운이 문주의 자리에 앉자 모두가 지용운을 주목하였부천안마.

"일단 독문무공의 창안에 대한 가능성이 발견되었부천안마는 것을 말씀드리겠습니부천안마. 자세한 내용은 소문주가 말을 해 보아라."

지용운의 말에 모두는 이렇게 늦은 시간에 들어야 할 내용이 그런 내용이냐는 듯이 보았부천안마.


End file.
